Another Lupin
by LilyLuna2004
Summary: Remus Lupin has a daughter. A series of one-shots. Follow Natalie as she grows up, goes to Hogwarts, and live up to her parents expectations. Rated T just in case. Maybe pairings later
1. Chapter 1

Another Lupin

 **Disclaimer: Simply not mine, this work of art- minus Natalie- belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: In this story, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred live. I couldn't resist, they just have to live**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1: Tickles and Pancakes

To say that Natalie was an energetic girl was an understatement, she was energy itself, she was a daddy's girl, secretly her mom and grandmother's favorite, and so dearly beloved by her big brother. She was six and the daughter of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, her best friends are the Potters, and all the Weasleys, which are a fair few-twelve to be exact. It was time for breakfast, so Remus had to take the task of waking the children, but Teddy, being a morning person like his father, was already up and about. Only Natalie remained, "Sweetheart, the sun's awake, shouldn't you wake up too love?" Remus tried coaxing her out of bed, she just stirred but Remus was grateful, he loved watching his children sleep, looking full of innocence, even Teddy who was already sixteen. Dora came up after a while, "Remus, remind me never to give you the task of waking the kids again, she slept enough, she needs to wake up already" Natalie's eye opened a little, but she closed it again to try and act like she is asleep. Dora decided to play along, "Hmm, so since she is sleeping, would you mind tickling her for me Remus?" "Not at all" He started tickling her, and that was her weak point, because she leapt out of bed, squealing, and ran into the bathroom and blocked the door. She came down to breakfast and started retelling the story to Teddy with her own little twist, "Teddy do you know what happened?" "No, what happened Natalie?" "Daddy was eaten by a tickle monster" "Really?" "Yes, then mommy came and went 'whoosh whoosh' and saved him" Remus decided that he needed to contradict before he turns out to be a maiden in need of rescuing by a knight, sorry, a metamorphagus in shining armor, "I don't remember that this is the story, _I_ tickled you sweetheart, and mommy was the one who gave me the idea…" "OH NO TEDDY, WE NEED UNCLE PADFOOT, THIS IS A CASE OF POSSESION, MOMMY AND DADDY ARE POSSESED BY A TICKLE MONSTER!" "I WILL SEND AN OWL IMMEDIATELY!" Teddy and his parents gave each other knowing smiles and decided to play along, again. "I am a tickle monster, and I will tickle this little pretty girl" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! DADDY, AAAHHHHH, TEDDY HEEELP!" Teddy stood like he was petrified and said, "Oh no, I have been possessed too, I need to tickle" The sight was hilarious, three adults surrounding a little girl, tickling her until she was out of breath, then allowing her to breath for a minute, then starting all over again. The Floo sounded, and Sirius came out, and started laughing at the mess, but with a wink from Teddy, he pulled out his wand and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM NATALIE YOU BLOODY…" "Sirius your language please" Remus scolded. "Yeah sorry, GET AWAY FROM NATALIE YOU TICKLE MONSTER POSSESSED PEOPLE" Then he shot red lights from his wand, and they pretended to fly away from her, then Sirius scooped her up and stood saying, "So, is anyone going to eat these pancakes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Another Lupin

 **Disclaimer: Again this sadly does not belong to me, minus Natalie**

 **Author's Note: Last chapter I only got two reviews, can I get more please?**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2: A colorful birthday

Remus was taking Natalie to Diagon Alley so that Tonks, Sirius, Teddy, the Potters and Weasleys could plan a surprise birthday party, but things were not going well so far. "Daddy, can I have an owl?" "We already have one dear" "Okay, can we go to Freddie and Georgie's shop daddy?" "No, we cannot go to _Uncle_ Freddie and Georgie's shop, I swear Sirius is corrupting you" "But daddy, you promised last time" "Did I?" "No, but I want to go, or I will cry" Her big hazel eyes, his eyes, began to well up with tears, and Remus never liked to see his baby girl cry. "Ok ok, we will go, just please don't cry" "Works every time" Natalie whispered to herself, but Remus heard nevertheless. "Come on daddy you so slow…" she tripped and almost fell on her face if Remus hadn't caught her. _Just like her mother_ , he mused. They stepped into the crowded shop, which was stacked with Skiving Snack boxes, Love Potions, Sticking Trainers, Peruvian Dark Powder and much more. "Daddy can I have a Love Potion?" "Why do you need a Love Potion?" "Because Louis said he won't play with me again" "No sweetheart, Love Potions are not good" "Okay, can I have a Sticking Trainer?" "Maybe next time love" "How 'bout a Pygmy Puff?" "We'll see" Fred came to stand beside them and said, "Fancy seeing you here Remus, didn't think you are the pranker" "Not me, Natalie insisted on coming" Natalie did the most normal thing a child of Nymphadora Lupin would do, she tripped on her shoe lace and fell flat on her face, setting up a firework, which led someone to shouting, "DEATHEATER ATTACK" Fred and George were trying to convince the customers to go back in, but no one heard them over the screaming. Meanwhile, Love Potions fell and got shattered, and the Peruvian Dark Powder turned the shop into a big black cloud. Once the powder's effect ran out, Remus was able to survey the damage. The shop was not demolished, but somethings were broken or out of place, and Natalie was in a colorful mess, a cute and colorful mess, "Look daddy, my tooth fell out" Remus helped Fred and George put everything back in place, while Natalie was strictly instructed to sit and not to touch anything, then they left using the Floo, and Remus got ready for the shout that was yet to come, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN, EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO NATALIE" Dora was not someone that shouts, but over the course of years, she might throw a fit here or there. She grabbed Natalie and headed upstairs to change her into proper clothing for the party, and Sirius looked smug, "Wow Moony, didn't think I would live to the day you wife scolds you, and she is my little cousin Dora as well, I mean, what would people say" "Well, Padfoot, you could start by shutting up and not bringing the subject up again before I tell everyone your big secret" That wiped the smirk right off Sirius's face. After the party, when the children were put to bed, Remus was cornered by an amused looking Harry, "So, Remus, what _is_ Sirius's big secret?" "If he asks, tell him I never told you anything" "Sure" Remus whispered something in Harry's ear, and Harry's face turned purple from trying to contain his laughter so that he doesn't wake up the kids. Remus hoped that Sirius will not know that he told Harry about his Godfather's crush on Professor McGonagall, which he secretly liked to call 'Minnie'


	3. Chapter 3

Another Lupin

 **Disclaimer: I repeat, not mine all belongs to J. K. Rowling**

 **Author's Note: Due to the fact that my final exams are soon going to be starting, I might not post that much chapters, sorry.**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3: Tearful Farewell

Teddy was leaving for his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Natalie wouldn't let go. "Natalie, I promise, I will write" "NO TEDDY DON'T LEAVE, I WANT YOU TO PLAY PRINCESS WITH ME" Remus jumped in before things got out of hand, "Sweetheart, I will play princess with you" Natalie's tears calmed a bit, but she was still holding onto her brother's robes so Teddy said, "Hey, you know Hogwarts right? Well Teddy needs to go, he needs to learn magic, and do stuff with his wand like daddy, besides, if you eat your vegetables, you will grow like me, and you will go to Hogwarts too, you'll see" "So…so Teddy you will send letters?" "Yes, I promise" "Pinky promise" she held out her tiny pinky, and Teddy locked his pinky around hers and said, "Pinky promise" "But…but I'll miss you Teddy" "I'll be back before you can say Quidditch" Teddy went over to hug his mother and father and boarded the train. Natalie mumbled something but Dora couldn't hear her over the screeching of the train pulling out of the station. She crouched down to hug her daughter, but she slipped from her hands and chased the train weeping and shouting, "QUIDDITCH, QUIDDITCH, TEDDY YOU PROMISED TO COME BACK" Dora ran and picked up her daughter, who buried herself in her mother's shoulder, "Mommy, Teddy said he will come back before I can say Quidditch, and I said Quidditch, he was lying, Teddy's a liar" "No love, he has to go to school, besides, that was just an expression" "What's an expression?" she asked and turned to look attentively towards her mother, "It is something that people say, but they mean something else, Teddy meant that he will be back so quickly, just four months, can you show me how many fingers is that?" she held up five fingers, so Remus tucked one of her fingers down, and said proudly, "Brilliant sweetheart, now how about we go to the car before the station gets closed, if they close it, let's try not to be the last people to leave" Dora hit him playfully, and they left using apparation. Once they disapparated into the household, Natalie ran upstairs to her brother's room, and spent the day there, until it was bed time, so Dora went upstairs to the room, "Natalie dear, it's bed time, do you want me to tuck you in bed?" "No mummy, I wanna sleep here" she replied with a sleepy look on her face, eyes closing involuntarily, and head drooping slightly. "Someone is sleepy, would you like a story" "Yes, please" Natalie hopped off the bed and picked Teddy's favorite book and opened his favorite story, 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump' a while later, when Remus went up to inspect why Teddy's bedroom door was left ajar, he was met by the most heartwarming sight. Dora was sleeping, one arm around Natalie's small frame- who was snuggling closer to her mother- and the other hand still holding the story book, both breathing peacefully. Remus snapped a picture of the two, this was definitely going in the family photo album.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry right now, but you have to forgive me everyone. I am most probably the worst author to everyone now, but I do have my reasons. I am currently working on a jily fanfiction called "Love and Poison" on another account with my best friend, the account name is PadfootAndProngs394 so please check it out, it is only one chapter, but the whole plot is already done, just need to type it so the waiting time between chapters will not be too long; also keeping in mind that we still have schoolwork, quizzes, test ect...**

 **Please check out the story and leave a review, I would really appreciate it, and I am sooo sorry again.**

 **LilyLuna2004, peace out.**

 **I WILL RETURN**


End file.
